


High Temperatures

by SugarsweetRomantic



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Public Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: Cleo and Beef get distracted while doing the Nether Bingo. Zed and X find them.
Relationships: Daniel M. | VintageBeef/Xisumavoid/Zedaph/ZombieCleo, Daniel M. | VintageBeef/ZombieCleo
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47





	High Temperatures

**Author's Note:**

> I blame multiple people for encouraging this. <3

Cleo wasn't sure which place she hated more: the Nether or the End. One thing was clear though: they were not her favourite places to hang out in. As a zombie, her existence was strange no matter what, so being in places where zombies didn't naturally occur felt alienating. The heat was exhausting and she wanted to get back to the Overworld as soon as possible. Nevertheless, when Xisuma announced they'd be exploring the new Nether, she signed up. The best way to conquer her fears was to face them head-on.

As it turned out, getting her undead brain fucked out by Beef in a warped forest also really helped. 

She wasn't sure how they had ended up here in the middle of a bunch of huge warped fungi that had grown close together, but she  _ was _ extremely glad that she had exchanged her usual shorts and half-torn shirt for a sundress to make the heat of the Nether more bearable. One moment, they had been squealing over striders, and the next, Beef had been unashamedly staring at her arse beneath her skirt.

Chuckling, she asked him: "Heat getting to your head, now is it?" 

"Oh, something's hot alright," Beef replied, remaining where he stood. His voice sounded at least half an octave lower than usual.

"Why don't you come over here then," Cleo murmured. 

"Are you sure?" Beef asked, taking two steps towards her. Smiling, Cleo jumped up onto a warped stem they had cut down and spread her legs. Beef made a choking noise, stammering: “You’re not... “ 

“What?” Cleo asked innocently, grinning at him. “It’s warm!” When he didn’t move, she added: “Now get here before the others start wondering where we are!”  _ That  _ seemed to do it, and Beef was between her thighs in mere seconds. Cleo knew the heat was starting to get to her, and that she’d probably have to pay for staying in the Nether so long with the worst headache tomorrow, but feeling him press against her, his dick already starting to swell, made everything completely worth it.

“How ready are you?” Beef asked, wasting no time in letting one of his hands slip between Cleo’s legs. Electric currents moved through her spine as he parted her folds through thin cotton. 

“Nearly,” she replied. 

“I don’t want to hurt you,” he decided. “What works for you?” He pressed down lightly on her clit, and Cleo gasped.

“Just keep doing that,” she breathed. “That definitely works.” 

\--

Beef wasn’t huge, by any standards, but good Void, he knew how to fuck. Cleo held on to his shoulders for dear life as he pushed into her, his thighs hitting hers before pulling all the way back out and slamming in again. 

“Fuck,” she moaned, letting her head fall back so he could suck on what would have been her pulse point had she still been human. Her breath was coming in short gasps and high-pitched whines. She was completely oblivious to their surroundings, as was he.

Maybe they should’ve paid a little more attention.

“Oh my.” 

Beef froze, and they both looked over to their right. Zedaph was leaning against a large warped mushroom, grinning at them. Xisuma stood right behind him, holding a bee in his arms.

“One of my bees got lost and Zed helped me look for her and…” he stammered. Beef was trying his hardest not to move, but Cleo could feel him twitch inside of her. Groaning, she exclaimed: “Either you two join us or you leave, but for the love of Notch, Beef,  _ move _ !” Zed didn’t need to be told twice, immediately walking up to Cleo and Beef. Xisuma took a little longer, walking a few blocks away to safely put his bee on a leash and asking an Enderman to look after it, before also joining the trio. 

“What do you need?” Zed asked, already pushing Cleo’s strapless dress down to free one of her breasts and closing his lips around it.

“I don’t  _ care _ ,” Cleo whined. “I just want all of you inside of me, one way or another.” The three men froze, staring at each other for a moment. “ _ Now _ !” she added, and that seemed to spur them into motion. 

“Does anyone have lube?” Zed asked, palming himself through his jeans already. Xisuma blushed, retrieving a small bottle from his inventory and chucking it in Zed’s direction.

“I can’t take my armour off in the Nether,” Xisuma stated, “but I have two very capable hands.” He chuckled nervously. Cleo reached out for him, pulling him against her as Beef slowly began to move again. 

“That’s fine, X, I don’t want you to...fuck...hurt yourself.” Over her shoulder, Beef watched Zedaph drop his pants and stroke himself.

“You ready?” he asked him, though the question was meant more for Cleo than for Zed.

“Fuck, yes,” Zed replied, and Cleo nodded as well. 

“Help me lift her,” Beef told Xisuma, and together they carried Cleo off of the block she was sitting on switched their positions around, with Beef now leaning against the warped stem, holding Cleo against him as Zed approached her from behind, pressing himself against her back. Cleo’s legs were wrapped around Beef’s waist, her hands grasping his arms. Zedaph’s length pressed against her arse and Cleo moaned and pushed herself backwards, nearly dropping off of Beef’s lap. Xisuma quickly decided to position himself to her left, grabbing her waist and holding her in place. 

Zed first pushed a single finger inside of her. Cleo whined again.

“Just fuck me already, Zed, please.” Groaning, Zedaph decided to push another finger inside before nodding at the two other men and pulling them out. He lined himself up with her hole and carefully pushed in. Beef’s rhythm stuttered, feeling the other man’s thick dick through Cleo’s walls. 

“You good?” Xisuma asked Cleo, still holding her upright. Cleo nodded breathlessly.

“Fuck...feels good...so full.” She took a deep, shuddering breath. “Please, move.  _ Please _ .” 

“How could we refuse?” Beef asked, smiling at her. It took him and Zed a few ticks to find a rhythm, but aided by Xisuma who helped lift Cleo up and down in Beef’s lap, they found one that made Cleo  _ scream _ . 

Cleo wasn’t sure who came first, but she didn’t really care. She felt both Beef and Zed lose their composure, coming in both her holes. She felt it drip out of her onto her dress and thighs and the nylium floor; she heard Xisuma whisper lewd nothings into her ear. 

“Fuck…” she moaned, whining as both men slipped out of her with a loud, obscene squelch. They all looked at Xisuma, whose breath was laboured and heavy, his cheeks red behind his visor.

“Please tell me you have somewhere in your base where we can  _ fuck  _ you, X,” she announced. Xisuma nodded wordlessly. “Then get your damn bee, and let’s  _ go _ .”

None of them even remembered to check who won the Nether Bingo.


End file.
